Special
by ElrafLukha
Summary: Gak bisa buat summary..ff aneh..hanya yang terlintas di kepala tentang changmin, kyuhyun dan sungmin
1. Chapter 1

Rumah Kyuhyun

"Kyu!" Panggil sungmin, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas.

"Ne, Hyung. Waeyo?" kemudian mata Kyuhyun kembali ke depan pigura photo appa-nya yang sedang di bersihkannya.

"Jebal, demi hyung. Jangan sakiti Changmin." Pinta Sungmin bersujud di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian bangun dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Sungmin agar berdiri.

"Hyung, dia tidak pantas di kasihani. Aku tahu aku bukan adik kandung hyung, dan aku tahu dialah adik kandung hyung. Tapi meski dia tahu itu, Changmin justru mencelakai Sungmin hyung sampai seperti ini!"

"Changmin sebenarnya anak yang baik, hanya saja dia tidak mengetahui semuanya." Jelas Sungmin hyung menangis sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk terhadapnya. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sungmin hyung menangis lagi. Uljima hyung, uljima." Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin yang menangis.

Apartemen Changmin

"Kenapa hyung tidak pernah menceritakannya? Aargghhhh...!" Changmin melempar piala kaca yang ada di meja kerjanya. Changmin menangis membayangkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya ke Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun.

_**Flashback on.**_

"Aku benci Sungmin hyung." Kata-kata Changmin membuat Sungmin tertunduk di sisi ruangan. "Aku benci Sungmin hyung, karena lebih ingin merawat Kyuhyun daripada aku yang notabene, adik kandung Sungmin hyung. Hyung, aku membenci Sungmin hyung lebih dari aku membenci kedua orangtua kita."

"Tapi Changminie, appa Kyuhyun meninggal saat menolong kita dari kecelakaan. Ini adalah balas budi kita, hanya ini yang bisa hyung lakukan untuk membalas budi appa-nya Kyuhyun." Jelas Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung orang yang kuat, dan keras. Itu yang hyung tunjukkan untukku. Tapi hyung selalu bersikap manis dan lemah di depan Kyuhyun." Changmin berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan hyung, hyung akan berjanji lebih menyayangi kamu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini." Sahut Sungmin.

"Hyung membenciku kan? Aku! Changmin yang tidak lebih pintar dari Kyuhyun, tidak lebih baik dari Kyuhyun, tidak menurut seperti Kyuhyun dan aku changmin yang tidak pernah sependapat dengan Sungmin hyung." Jelas Changmin yang mulai naik darah.

"Siapa bilang.." Sungmin ingin membuka mulut ketika tiba-tiba Changmin meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN. KYUHYUN. KYUHYUN! SUNGMIN HYUNG BERUBAH SEJAK MENGENALNYA! PRIA BRENGSEK ITU!" teriakkan Changmin di dengar Kyuhyun yang sedang ingin memasukki rumahnya. Kyuhyun sedang membeli makanan saat tahu Changmin akan datang. Kyuhyun senang sekali karena semua orang yang dia sayangi datang. Kyuhyun menaikki tangga pelan-pelan dengan sedikit menguping pembicaraan hyung dan dongsaeng angkatnya itu. Kyuhyun terhenti saat Changmin bilang bahwa dia akan membunuh Kyuhyun.

'Plak' Sungmin menampar pipi kiri Changmin.

"Lee Changmin. Jika kau berani membunuhnya, lebih baik hyung mati. Kyuhyun menyayangimu seperti adik sendiri, Kyuhyun sangat bahagia punya keluarga seperti kita. Kyuhyun juga keluarga kita. KYUHYUN ADALAH HYUNGMU!" Sungmin pun membentak Changmin.

"Aku tidak pernah sudi punya hyung seperti pria brengsek lemah itu." Selesai Changmin menutup mulutnya. Kyuhyun memasukki ruangan dengan senyum dan masih membawa tas yang berisi belanja makan malam mereka.

"Changminie, Minimie. Kajja, kita makan malam!" Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Kyuhyun mulai menata meja dengan semua makanan yang dibawanya. Sungmin pun membisikkan sesuatu ke Changmin.

"Kita sudahi dulu pertengkaran hari ini, Kyuhyun sudah repot-repot membelikannya. Makanlah dengan baik, dan jangan biarkan senyum Kyuhyun menghilang. Atau kau akan menyesal karena membuat senyum itu menghilang." Sungmin memunculkan senyum manisnya dan mulai membantu Kyuhyun menata makanan di meja.

"Kau pucat Kyuhyunnie, apa di luar panas?" Sungmin menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan lagi?" Kyuhyun mengangguk yang berarti hal itu benar.

"Sungmin hyung memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi, hyung hanya ingin Kyuhyun berhenti mengingatnya. Yang kau lihat sudah tiada. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan menghilang juga. Changminnie, kajja kita makan." Ajak Sungmin hyung saat semuanya sudah tersaji dengan baik di meja.

Changmin berjalan pelan-pelan sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan tersenyum lebar ke Changmin. Changmin merasakan muak melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Changmin memilih memalingkan mukanya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, besok kita ke dokter ya." Ajak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup mulut Sungmin hyung dengan menyuapkan sepotong daging. "Aku baik-baik saja hyung!" Kyuhyun melanjutkan makan meski Kyuhyun tahu, Changmin tidak pernah berhenti menatapnya.

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, kenapa harus di paksa? Apa dia anak raja? Apa dia yang bekerja keras disini? Aku dan Sungmin hyung yang bekerja selama ini, sedangkan dia. Dia hanya tidur di tempat tidur setiap harinya." Changmin mengeluarkan amarah yang selama ini di tahannya. Changmin merasa ada sebuah sumbu yang di bakarkan di atas kepalanya dan akan meledak sekarang juga.

"LEE CHANGMIN! KAU BILANG APA BARUSAN? TANPA KYUHYUN, SEMUA..." Kyuhyun menutup mulut Changmin.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kalau tidak ada aku hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Mianhe, aku kurang enak badan. Aku ingin tidur lebih awal. Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Changmin yang sedang naik darah, berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Changmin melayangkan tinju ke arah pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jatuh terjerembab dengan pipi memerah seketika.

"Kenapa kau harus ada di dunia ini eoh? Kenapa harus ada kamu yang mengganggu ketentraman keluargaku?" Changmin berteriak tidak jelas. Sungmin bangkit menolong Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Kajja kyu, kita pergi saja dari sini dan istirahatlah." Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun keluar ruangan dan ketika akan menuruni tangga. Changmin yang akan mendorong Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja justru membuat dirinya mendorong Sungmin. Sungmin menggantikan Kyuhyun yang akan di dorong oleh Changmin. Sungmin sudah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di lantai bawah dengan kepala penuh darah.

"SUNGMIN HYUUNG...!" Kyuhyun teriak menuruni tangga sedangkan Changmin terdiam dengan airmata membasahi pipinya.  
"Hyung...Hyung iroena hyung!" Kyuhyun menggoncang-goncangkan badan Sungmin, tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencoba menganggkatnya, tetapi badannya tidak cukup kuat untuk menggangkat tubuh Sungmin.

"Changmin, cepat bantu aku! Kita harus segera membawa Sungmin hyung sebelum terlambat!" Kyuhyun memanggil Changmin. Changmin pun langsung berlari membantu Kyuhyun.

_**Flashback off.**_

Changmin membaca buku kecil Sungmin. Hari ini sudah berkali-kali Changmin membacanya dan dia masih belum percaya dengan semuanya. Sungmin menyembunyikan banyak rahasia darinya. Changmin mendapatkan donor jantung 4 tahun lalu setelah kematian orangtua Kyuhyun, yang ternyata pendonor jantung itu adalah appa Kyuhyun. Dan 1 tahun lalu, Kyuhyun menghilang selama 2 bulan. Changmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa justru bersyukur dengan menghilangnya Kyuhyun itu. Tetapi kenyataannya, Kyuhyun menghilang karena sakit parah setelah kecelakaan motor. Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan saat menggantarkan project penting Changmin yang tertinggal. Dan Sungmin hyung tidak memberitahu Changmin karena Kyuhyun yang memintanya.

"Jadi ini taknikmu." Changmin menutup buku kecil Sungmin dan kemudian menghubungi kantor polisi. Changmin menyerahkan diri kepada polisi atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya oleh Sungmin.

_**Flashback on.**_

"Kyuhyun, laporan ini!" Sungmin terkejut melihat laporan di meja kerja Changmin, "Changmin mengerjakan ini selama sebulan lebih sampai mengabaikan kesehatannya. Dan kenapa ini masih disini?"  
"Apa tertinggal?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun merebut laporan itu, "Biar aku yang antar. Hyung tenang saja. Changmin adalah nae dongsaeng." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan kemudian berlalu. Suara motor Kyuhyun terdengar beberapa saat kemudian dan Sungmin masih belum lega jika laporan itu belum sampai ke tangan Changmin. Setengah jam kemudian, Sungmin mendapat sms dari Changmin.

'Hyung, gomawo!' Sungmin bingung dan ketika ingin membalas sms Changmin tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Nama Kyuhyun muncul di layar ponselnya, dengan senyuman Sungmin mengangkat telepon. Senyuman itu menghilang tiba-tiba ketika mendengar penjelasan si penelepon bahwa pemilik ponsel itu kecelakaan dan terluka parah. Sungmin menjatuhkan ponselnya dan kemudian pergi dengan mobilnya menuju tempat yang dikatakan si penelepon.

Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi berkali-kali, tetapi Sungmin tidak ada disana untuk mengangkat telepon dari Changmin. Hal itu membuat Changmin panik. Beberapa jam kemudian, Changmin marah karena Sungmin yang dikhawatirkannya justru sedang bersama Kyuhyun.

_**Flashback off.**_

"Aku senang, kau mau datang." Changmin menoleh ketika Kyuhyun datang.

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di depan kaca. Changmin berada di kaca sebaliknya dengan pakaian narapidana.

"Apa Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin. "Apa dia tersenyum bahagia?"

"Apa pedulimu? Kau yang menyebabkan semuanya." Sahut Kyuhyun kasar.

"Mianhae, mianhae Kyuhyun hyung. Kau ingin mendengar aku memanggil hyung kan?" Changmin teringat saat ada yang mengantarkan laporan projectnya. Yang mengantar mengatakan kalau dia hyungnya Changmin. Seketika setelah mendapatkannya Changmin langsung mengirim sms ke Sungmin. Karena Changmin kira, Sungminlah yang mengantarkannya.

"Sungmin hyung akan senang mendengarnya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ne! Mianhaeyo, selama ini tidak percaya kepadamu. Mianhae, selama ini menyakiti hatimu. Aku ingin, kita menjadi sebuah keluarga!" ucap Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Dari dulu aku sudah menganggapmu keluarga sendiri. Baik—baiklah disana, aku akan mati-matian menjaga semua yang sudah kalian perjuangkan. Kau tahu, meski aku terlihat lemah otakku ini cerdas." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu. Ok, sampai jumpa 4 tahun lagi. Kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga." Jelas Changmin.

"Ok!" Kyuhyun bangkit dan meninggalkan Changmin.

.

Hari sudah malam, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung, semua sudah selesai." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang tersenyum lebar.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun, gomawo. Sekarang aku bisa tenang." Sungmin berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih dan mianhae, telah membuat hidupmu susah."

"Gwenchanayo hyung." Kyuhyun menatap tubuh Sungmin yang perlahan menghilang. "Hyung..!" Kyuhyun memanggil sosok Sungmin yang perlahan menghilang.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Apa hyung akan muncul lagi? Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya! Kita akan bertemu lagi dengan tenang di surga!" Sungmin menutup kalimatnya dengan senyuman dan seketika itu, tubuhnya menghilang.

"Tapi maaf hyung, mungkin aku tidak akan ada di surga untuk bertemu denganmu." Kyuhyun menghubungi seseorang.

"Tolong, lakukan sekarang juga. Buatlah Lee Changmin mati seperti bunuh diri. Polisi tidak akan curiga, polisi akan mengira dia bunuh diri karena frustasi telah membunuh kakaknya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah tuan!" jawab suara di ponsel tersebut.

"Sungmin hyung pernah bilang, yang kau lihat sudah tiada, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menghilang juga. Sungmin hyung bilang, aku orang yang special karena dapat melihat hantu. Tapi sungmin hyung tidak tahu, yang membuatku special adalah karena aku bisa menutupi dendamku selama ini. Dan apa Sungmin hyung tahu? Aku lelah berpura-pura selama ini." Kyuhyun berjalan pelan sambil tersenyum puas.

THE END

Ahh, mianhe, bukannya melanjutkan chubby kyuhyun, aku justru bikin ff baru.

Bukannya gak pengen lanjut, tapi aku pasti lanjut. Tapi feel-ku belum dapet untuk ke arah sana.

Hanya ingin mencoba ff kecil-kecilan. Semoga suka ^^


	2. Sequeal-Buku Harian Kecil SUngmin

Sequel dari Special

-**Buku Harian Kecil Sungmin**-

Changmin membongkar isi brankas Sungmin dan mendapati sebuah buku kecil. Changmin masih dalam kesedihan mendalam sepeninggal hyung-nya. Karenanya, Sungmin hyung meninggal. Changmin duduk membaca buku itu.

"Hyung, ternyata kita sama. Masih sering menulis buku catatan."

Changmin melihat foto Kyuhyun di selipkan di tengah foto Sungmin dan dirinya.

"Karena pria brengsek itu hadir di tengah-tengah kami." Changmin merobek foto Kyuhyun dan kemudian membaca isi dari buku itu.

* * *

_**Tahun 2005**_

**Maret, 12**

_Changmin adikku semakin memburuk keadaannya, kami memerlukan pendonor jantung secepatnya. _

_Melihat Changmin semakin melemah di rumah sakit, hatiku hancur. _

_Aku seorang dokter, tapi aku tidak bisa menolong adikku sendiri, hyung macam apa aku ini?_

* * *

**April, 25**

_Aku mengalami kecelakaan, seorang pria membantuku keluar dari mobil ku. _

_Tapi pria itu tidak sempat menyelamatkan dirinya. _

_Kepala pria itu terbentur saat mobil kumeledak. _

_Saat aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku melihat kartu pendonor jantung bersamaan dengan kartu tanda pengenal lainnya. _

"_Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

* * *

**April, 26 **

_Pria itu masih dalam keadaan coma..._

_Pria itu punya seorang anak.._

_Agak aneh melihat anak itu, aku jelas melihat ada yang berbeda saat aku melihat anak itu bicara sendirian di atap gedung._

_Apa anak itu gila karena kecelakaan Appa-nya?_

_Atau dia memang sudah gila?_

_Ahh, itu bukan urusanku_

* * *

**April, 27**

_Pria itu masih belum sadarkan diri_

_Kyuhyun nama anak dari pria itu, Kyuhyun seumuran dengan Changmin, hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja._

_Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menjadi teman Changmin, Changmin selama ini tidak punya teman dekat._

_Kyuhyun ternyata memang berbeda dari lainnya_

_Kyuhyun dapat melihat hantu, hari ini dia berkata dengan polos kepadaku._

"_Apa kamu tidak takut dekat denganku? Aku ini aneh dan dapat melihat hantu."_

_Dia sungguh imut saat itu._

* * *

**Mei, 2**

"_Kyu, maafkan aku. Kami tidak dapat menolong appa-mu."_

_Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku langsung berlari ke ruang operasi untuk mengoperasi Changmin._

_Benar sekali, Changmin mendapatkan jantung._

_Hal yang selama ini aku impikan_

_Appa Kyuhyun, aku berbohong dengan memberikan hasil tes palsu kalau dia mengalami mati otak._

_Mungkin seluruh dunia akan mengutukku karena melakukan hal ini, tapi aku hanya seorang hyung yang sangat mencintai dongsaengnya._

_Aku siap melakukan hal bodoh apapun._

"_Tuhan, Maafkan aku. Aku siap menanggung semua kesalahanku."_

* * *

Changmin menjatuhkan buku kecil itu, seperti sebuah pisau tertusuk di dadanya. Sebuah kenyataan yang sulit di ungkapkan. "Ternyata, aku hidup karena jantung dari Appa-nya Kyuhyun?"

"Pantas saja, Sungmin hyung begitu mengutamakan Kyuhyun selama ini. Harusnya aku senang dengan hal itu, tetapi setelah mendapatkan jantung itu." Changmin terhenti bicara.

"Aku membenci Kyuhyun tanpa alasan." Changmin mengambil buku itu dan melanjutkan membaca setelah menghela nafas.

* * *

**Mei, 5 **

_Changmin kembali dapat tersenyum _

_Jantungnya sehat dan cocok_

_Changmin, welcome back nae dongsaeng _

_Dan, aku harus menggantikan posisi appa-nya Kyuhyun_

_Aku akan merawat Kyuhyun seperti adikku sendiri, menyekolahkannya dan membuat hidupnya bahagia._

_Semoga ini dapat membalas kesalahanku terhadap Appa-nya_

* * *

"Kau di bodohi Sungmin hyung! Dibodohi bocah cerdik dan licik itu." Changmin melanjutkan membaca.

* * *

**Agustus, 9**

_Changmin dan Kyuhyun sulit sekali menyatu_

_Aku lelah mencoba menyatukan mereka_

_Dan kenapa Changmin menjadi berbeda? Changminku seperti bukan Changmin lagi. Changmin lebih suka balapan dan bersenang-senang dengan temannya. Sedangkan yang menemaniku setiap harinya justru Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun anak yang cerdas._

_Apa mungkin karena Changmin sedang ingin menikmati kehidupan keduanya?_

_Ahh, itu mungkin saja._

_Siapa yang merasakannya, pasti ingin melakukan hal yang belum pernah dilakukannya_

* * *

**September, 16 **

_Changmin menjadi orang emosional_

_Kyuhyun yang pendiam selalu mendapat perlakuan kasar darinya_

_Apa ini salahku karena merebut kebahagiaan Kyuhyun?_

**September, 17**

_Changmin sudah keterlaluan, Changmin memukulinya sampai Kyuhyun mendapat perawatan intensif_

_Aku sadari, belakangan emosi Changmin memang mudah meledak_

"_Changmin-ah, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini saeng?"_

* * *

"Karena aku membenci Kyuhyun, hyung! Sangat membencinya, karena dia telah merebutmu dariku."

* * *

**Desember, 25**

_Hari ini natal, aku hanya ingin semua dongsaengku berkumpul disini_

_Aku menyiapkan hadiah untuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin_

_Kyuhyun sangat lucu, dia melonjak kegirangan saat aku memberikannya kaset game limited edition_

_Sedangkan CHangmin, dia justru merusak jam tangan yang kuberikan_

_Sebenarnya yang dongsaengku itu Kyuhyun atau Changmin?_

* * *

"Aku merusak jam tangan itu karena Sungmin hyung pergi membelinya berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Aku cemburu, sangat sangat cemburu dengan perlakuan Sungmin hyung ke Kyuhyun." Airmata Changmin jatuh di sela-sela buku itu, membuat beberapa tulisan menjadi sulit di baca karena terkena air.

* * *

_**Tahun 2008**_

**Januari, 5**

_Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan setelah kembali dari mengantarkan laporan yang ditinggalkan Changmin_

_Aku sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, dia terjatuh ke jurang_

_Aku menemui Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, aku melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyuma manis ke arahku_

_Bocah apa dia? Dia baik-baik saja?_

_Setelah jatuh membentur bebatuan dan hampir tenggelam, dia hanya mengalami patah tulang kaki dan masih dapat tersenyum?_

_Aku bicara padanya, untuk mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya_

_Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum dan bahagia. _

_Kyuhyun tidak pernah menangis dan bersedih. _

_Setelah mengenalnya selama beberapa tahun, aku jadi tahu sifatnya yang tidak ingin terlihat sedih._

_Tapi kali ini dia sakit parah, patah tulang kaki._

_Harusnya dia teriak kesakitan, bukannya justru tersenyum menyambut kedatanganku._

_Aku memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun._

_Meski tersenyum, dari matamu aku melihat kesedihan, Kyu!_

* * *

**Maret, 20 **

_Hari ini Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahku._

_Hampir 2 bulan setelah kecelakaan, Kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit._

_Kyuhyun memintaku untuk merahasiakan ini dari Changmin._

_Alasannya karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin Changmin menjadi sedih_

_Harusnya bilang saja, agar Changmin sadar kalau Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya._

_Changmin pasti akan berubah menjadi baik ke Kyuhyun jika Changmin tahu pengorbanan Kyuhyun demi pekerjaannnya. _

_Aku harus kehilangan keceriaan Changmin lagi ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah._

_Aku tahu dan sadar betul, kalau Changmin memang tidak nyaman jika ada Kyuhyun di rumah._

_Changmin orang yang tidak percaya dengan supranatural._

_Changmin selalu mengatai Kyuhyun orang aneh._

_Tapi Changmin salah, buatku Kyuhyun SPECIAL._

_Kyuhyun orang yang SPECIAL._

* * *

"Mwo? Hyung bilang Kyuhyun pergi keluar kota? Bagus, banyak sekali rahasia disini. Apa di akhir nanti aku akan menemukan kalau aku bukanlah adik kandung Sungmin hyung?" Changmin berkata sinis sambil melihat frame foto sungmin yang ada di dinding.

* * *

**Maret, 24**

_Kondisi Kyuhyun memburuk, dia sering sakit_

_Karena kecelakaan waktu itu, aku tidak pernah memeriksakan tubuhnya secara keseluruhan_

_Kepala Kyuhyun mengalami benturan dan sekarang sering mengeluh sakit_

_Sampai detik ini aku tidak pernah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mau memeriksakan keadaannya_

_Kyuhyun berkata, dia sering sakit kepala jika menggunakan 6 sense nya berlebihan_

_Entah apa maksudnya berlebihan, aku tidak ingin mencari tahu_

_Sebenarnya aku sama dengan Changmin yang tidak pernah percaya dengan hal semacam itu, tetapi aku berpura-pura percaya hanya agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa sendirian._

* * *

**Juni, 4**

_Ada apa dengan Changmin?_

_Kenapa aku merasa rasa benci Changmin ke Kyuhyun seperti rasa benci yang sudah bertahun-tahun terjadi?_

_Kyuhyun selalu menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan Changmin, dan Changmin pun selalu berlaku kasar ke Kyuhyun._

_Kakak macam apa aku ini yang tidak bisa menyatukan mereka?_

_Apa ini dosaku karena telah merebut appa-nya Kyuhyun di masa lalu?_

* * *

_**Tahun 2009**_

**Februari, 23**

_Kyuhyun berhasil mendapat nilai baik di kampusnya, ahh itu sangat menyenangkan_

_Dan Changmin di urutan kedua_

_Kedua nae namdongsaeng memang hebat_

"_Changmin dan Kyuhyun, hyung bangga dengan kalian!"_

* * *

**Februari, 24 **

_Changmin mengecewakanku, aku benar-benar kecewa melihat Changmin yang sudah berubah 180 derajat._

_Kemana adik kesayanganku yang dulu? Kemana adikku yang kubanggakan dan menurut padaku?_

_Changmin menjual rumah di kampung, rumah peninggalan kedua orangtuaku._

_Rumah yang dulu kudapatkan dengan susah payah. _

_Dia menjualnya dengan mudah dan berkata ingin melupakan semuanya._

_Changmin memang tidak mendapat kebahagiaan di ruamh itu, aku tahu dia kecewa dan benci dengan orangtua yang telah meninggalkan kami di rumah itu._

_Tapi, rumah itu sangat berarti buatku._

"_Lee Changmin, kau membuatku kecewa!"_

* * *

**Juli, 15**

_Aku ingin sebuah keluarga yang baik-baik saja tanpa masalah_

_Dari kecil aku selalu di hadakan keadaan kalau keluargaku tidak baik_

_Aku ingin nae namdongsaeng dapat berbaikan dan kita dapat bersama bahagia selamanya_

"_Tuhan, hanya itu inginku!"_

* * *

"Hyung, mianhae! Aku tidak pernah pantas menjadi adikmu. Aku selalu salah dimatamu, kau lebih mengutamakan Kyuhyun. Kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku, aku benci dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya selamanya. Sungmin hyung selalu merahasiakan segalanya dariku. Sungmin hyung tidak pernah menganggapku adik sejak ada dia. Minahe jika aku menjadi benci dengan Kyuhyun, aku merasa Kyuhyun itu tak sepolos dan selemah yang terlihat. Aku dapat merasakan itu." Changmin menutup buku itu.

"Jadi ini semua taktik licikmu, Cho Kyuhyun? Aku akan menyerah, tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah karena aku memaafkanmu." Changmin meletakkan buku kecil Sungmin. Changmin menghubungi kantor polisi dan menyerahkan diri.

Changmin pov

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Aku menghubungi Kyuhyun, dan memintanya datang ke penjara tempatku sekarang tinggal. Aku di kenai hukuman 4 tahun. Aku merasakan kalau Sungmin hyung belum sepenuhnya pergi, Sungmin hyung masih ada bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena itu, Sungmin hyung belum juga pergi dengan tenang. Sesuai keinginan Sungmin hyung, aku akan memaafkan Kyuhyun. Menerima Kyuhyun sebagai keluargaku, semua itu hanya agar Sungmin hyung dapat pergi dengan tenang.

"Mianhae Sungmin hyung, selama hidupmu selalu sulit karena aku." Changmin melihat Kyuhyun datang.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar dan Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkannya. Aku dapat merasakan kalau Kyuhyun juga sedang membuat Sungmin hyung senang dengan kata-katanya. Berarti Sungmin hyung ada disini, aku memang tidak percaya hantu. Untuk kali ini, untuk terakhir kalinya aku percaya. Karena aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Sungmin hyung untuk terakhir kalinya.

Author pov

"Selamat jalan Sungmin hyung." Changmin tersenyum puas dan kembali memasukki kamar tahanannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi 4 tahun lagi Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Changmin dengan senyuman evil di wajahnya.

Di luar kantor polisi.

"Tolong, lakukan sekarang juga. Buatlah Lee Changmin mati seperti bunuh diri. Polisi tidak akan curiga, polisi akan mengira dia bunuh diri karena frustasi telah membunuh kakaknya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah tuan!" jawab suara di ponsel tersebut.

"Sungmin hyung pernah bilang, yang kau lihat sudah tiada, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menghilang juga. Sungmin hyung bilang, aku orang yang special karena dapat melihat hantu. Tapi sungmin hyung tidak tahu, yang membuatku special adalah karena aku bisa menutupi dendamku selama ini. Dan apa Sungmin hyung tahu? Aku lelah berpura-pura selama ini." Kyuhyun berjalan pelan sambil tersenyum puas.

"Apa katamu? Bertemu lagi setelah 4 tahun? Aku muak melihatmu Lee Changmin. Bernafas di udara yang sama denganmu saja sudah membuatku muak." Kyuhyun berlalu menjauhi kantor polisi.

Di sekitarnya, udara malam ini sangat dingin. Angin berhembus sangat kencang, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap berjalan tegak di tengah angin kencang itu sendirian. Sosok itu terlihat sepi dan hampa.

...Buku Harian Kecil Sungmin...THE END...


End file.
